UCLA/Drew Center for Health Improvement for Minority Elders (CHIME) proposes a research and mentoring program that will ultimately contribute to the reduction in health disparities for African American and Latino Elders by training and mentorship of minority faculty who will advance their careers by conducting research on minority elders. To accomplish this goal, the UCLA/Drew CHIME has 4 overarching specific aims: 1) to develop the research infrastructure needed to improve the health of minority elders through participatory research within local communities; 2) to contribute to the development, evaluation, and dissemination of valid, reliable, and generalizeable measurement tools that can be used to track health outcomes or measure critical social, behavioral, and economic predictors of the health and the health-care outcomes of minority elders; 3) to build on UCLA GIM/HSR's and Drew's longstanding track record for the recruitment, retention, and promotion of minority researchers through mentorship and support of their efforts to conduct research on the health of minority elders and to participate in community collaborations designed to improve health; 4) to broaden and stabilize both existing and new partnerships with communities to expand the pool of potential African American and Latino elders who are participants in research and the beneficiaries of the findings from both the research conducted under the auspices of CHIME and other funded research. To this end, the CHIME Community Liaison and Measurement Cores will develop and evaluate new and existing methods for the recruitment and retention of older African American and Latinos in research. CHIME proposes to address these aims through structured activities that are organized in an Administration Core (AC), an Investigator Development Core (IDC), a Measurement Core (MC), a Community Liaison Core (CLC), and a Coordinating Center (CC). IDC's primary activities will revolve around selecting pilot studies and organizing the mentorship of pilot investigators, MC will provide methodologic support and training for the pilot investigators, CLC will teach the faculty mentees how to conduct participatory research and will develop the needed collaborations with communities, and CC will take on all of the tasks outlined for the national coordinating center.